Love Me True
by MikoYami1
Summary: High school AU Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Re: Love Me True

Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki), ItaocDei (ItaYuki, DeiYuki, ItaYukiDei)

Mild: Deioc, (DeiYuki) Naruoc (NaruAki) Sasuoc (SasuTara) KisaOc (KisaRitsu) Naruoc (NaruAki) Sasuoc (SasuTara) KisaOc (KisaRitsu)

Love Triangle: ItaocDei (ItayukiDei)

Commission (for): N/A

Theme: 090. Triangle journa…

Genre: Romance, cutesy, Love Triangle

Rating: PG

Warning: Love Triangle between two canon

World:AU, High school

Status: Incomplete

Date started:2013

Date Finished::N/A

Word Count::

Chapter 1:

Summary: He had liked her since the first time he saw her. He watched her around school and soon staked his claim on her protecting her from all the people that wished to hurt her. But he couldn't protect her for long. But he does plan on winning her back.

Yuki often found herself alone at school she is shocked when Deidara an Akatsuki member talks to her. He becomes her friend. She now needs courage to give Itachi his chocolate. But what is he playing while they play Snow White?

Preview Picture:

c2a1/f/2012/278/4/7/triangle_amoureux_by_onionscratch_

picture by :icononionscratch-paper:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Characters

Taraka belongs to :iconinuzukataraka:

Ritsuko belongs to :iconritsukoryoku:

Akira belongs to :iconinsanity-driven:

Disclaimer: I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :iconIconmasashikishimoto:

Chapters: 1-3

Prequel/Squeal :

Old Version:

Ch1: art/Lo…

Ch2: art/Lo…

Ch3: art/Lo…

Extra:

Chapter 1: I hate the summary ^^ but honestly I rewrote this store back in 2013 so if the first couple of chapters sound of I know. This story stared as a project in high school so around 2007. It is my first completed story. I finished typing it around 2010 and posted it on . I am honestly a fan of this story and mostly for the play that appears at the end of chapter two. As of know I don't feel like rewriting the first chapter again (excluding some minor edits). I do know the first part sounds (though I hope it doesn't) sound suish. It is x character describing Yuki. It is Itachi we know it is Itachi . I hope Yuki and Deidara's chemistry works out fine as well. I kind of like the conversation they have. Before people say anything Deidara originally is dating Yuki to piss of Itachi he falls in love with during time. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story ^^

* * *

Yuki Hunnutsuka, she was beautiful long ebony black hair that framed her heart shaped face matched well soft features giving her an elegant softer look. Her lips fit her face as they were plump red lips evening out her ivory skin. Ash black eyes that had a sharp look to them looked softer with long eyelashes. Her body was fit for a girl of a seventeen curved correctly with average sized breast, wide hips and slim stomach, that carried a little fat but not too much that it was obvious.

Her personality was what really got him going, she was quite not one to talk. But not easily stepped on, either, she was strong on her own style, wording stuff correctly so no one had time to insult her back. She held herself tall though she was only five feet two inches, head straight eyes forward. Never has she slouched but never had anyone see weakness with in. She was kept to herself at most eyes only for school, nose in the book and most of her free time studying.

Though she carried a grim look when entering the school, she looked better after school when she smiled. A handful of males themselves were attracted to her smile, it rare to see the young Hunnutsuka girl smile at school. Though he had feeling she smiled a lot when she was with people she enjoyed their company.

She wasn't very social either not much friends girls didn't like her straight forward attitude, and how she didn't play their little games. Some girls even saw the Hunnutsuka girl as snooty, with the I- am-too-good for you attitude. Of course the other problem lies that the she was known for stealing other girl's boyfriends.

That was ridicules to think of Yuki flirting with another guy and dating them while they belong to somebody else. Everybody knew since she first arrived in school. She was claimed already belong to someone, though she was unaware of it, everybody else already felt something and kept their distance.

She walked past him her hair ebony hair bouncing with her steps. She carried the scent of apples as she continued on walking. She didn't notice him she had that same grim look, the same look that made him think she ate something bitter. He was going to grab her as he noticed a male staring at her with interest. She continued on walking to the school, but he made his move too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki stopped in front of the large, school doors and glanced behind her. For a second it felt like someone was watching her. Their eyes burning on her back sending shivers down her spine. She felt like some was watching her from time to time but disregarded it thinking it was all in her head. She was going to do the same now.

The court yard in front of the school was full of students all were talking loudly and preparing for the school day. Girls were squealing excitedly and eyeing one male of interest, some had their eyes on multiple males. Yuki was a bit confused as she watched a female hand a handsome, raven hair male a small box then a blond.

Deidara Iwa and Itachi Uchiha, Yuki vaguely knew who the Uchiha was. She knew girls were obsessed with him and if any girl got near him they would feel the worth of his fan club. She would rather avoid males that had a fan clubs and females all together. Deidara she knew because he was in same homeroom as her and was loud and always starting a commotion. That and Yuki had a huge crush on the youngest member of the Akatsuki gang despite him having a fan club. She made brief eye contact with Itachi before she turned around.

"Hey un," Deidara said running up to her and stopping right in front of her so she could not enter.

Yuki blinked a few times a bit surprised that Deidara was talking to her. Not that she was happy to have Deidara talking to her, she just never associated with rebels students much. Deidara was trouble and his association with the famous Akatsuki gang mad him dangerous. The most dangerous thing about Deidara was not the fact that he was in a gang or he rebellious student no it was his fan club.

Yuki turned around to see a couple of girls glaring at and gossiping about what whore she was for throwing herself at Diedara. She was so embarrassed with the new gossip and glares coming her way she didn't notice the quick glare the Uchiha and Deidara gave one another before, the Uchiha walked in.

"I have a question for you hmm," the blond artist questioned. He ruffled the long bang in front of his left eye. It was attractive move granted to make any girl swoon. Yuki felt her heart race at the movement and her cheeks heat up.

Deidara was an attractive male though he had a fun club after all. He was only a few inches taller than Yuki though thanks to how he had his hair up in a high ponytail gave him a few more inches. He had bright blue eyes though only one was shown and he always had very sly smirk on his lips. Though the thing Yuki liked a lot about him was in fact his personality and it showed very well with how he wore the school uniform and how he acted. His red sweater vest and gray pants all wrinkled up and messy he wore a black bandana with red clouds on it, warning everybody he was in the Akatsuki.

She was at loss for words, and nodded and waited for the question though she should be heading to class, but wasn't everyday Deidara would talk to her. She was curious as to why he would now.

"Are you really snobby hmm?" Deidara asked with a stupid look on his face. Yuki wanted to slap him so bad as she bit her bottom lip and glared at him. She was trying to keep cool after all she had to school was no place for her to show her temper.

They stared at each other for five long seconds. The wind picked up a bit brushing Yuki's hair in front of her face. It seemed to wake her up from controlling her temper, she swallowed it down. Giving one last glare to the idiot she stuck her nose in the air and walked inside the school.

Deidara scratched his head confused as to why she was now glaring at him. Did he say something wrong he shrugged and followed her inside.

Yuki chose to ignore him as she walked to her locker and change her shoes. Girls were gossiping over who should get the chocolate and how their crushes would react upon seeing said chocolate. They stopped gossiping and glared at Yuki as she walked past them, Deidara right behind her.

"you know what today is hmm?" the blond normally ended his sentence in a grunt or 'hmm,'. He leaned on one of the tan shoe lockers. Yuki didn't answer still insulted by his question. She took off her shoes and replaced them with her inside shoes, "its Valentine's day un,"

"Your point?" Yuki growled. She wasn't much into the hold unless she was the one getting the chocolate. She had forgotten that it was the holiday but she had no chocolate to give anyone to care.

Deidara grinned and opened his locker "So you do talk un," he winked.

Yuki blushed as she looked inside her locker. She was really hating that man she was trying to stay angry at him but then he grinned and suddenly she wasn't mad. She was trying to control her emotion so they weren't so loose but it was hard thanks to Deidara's next move.

"You're not going to talk to me anymore hmm?" he closed Yuki's locker and moved closer to her so he was inches from her face, his arms inching to wrap around her waist.

Yuki opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, so she shook her head slightly. Deidara glanced over her shoulder at something before making eye contact with her once again a smug grin on his face, "do you like Itachi hmm?" she heard someone their locker from behind her but she didn't bother to see who as she surprised by Deidara's question. What an odd question to ask? Though she didn't blame him, the Uchiha males had one half of the female student's attention.

"The eldest of the Uchiha boys correct?" she knew who he was. Deidara nodded, his face looking displeased for a second. Yuki moved a finger close to her lips, "I don't even know him to like him," True Yuki hardly even said hello to him. Yes the boy was handsome and Yuki had a tiny crush on him but that was solely based on looks.

She felt a cold glare pass her way and Deidara was holding a look of achievement on his face as he stood straighter. She had no idea Deidara had been leaning or how close they had gotten but Yuki began to feel very awkward, "uh,"

"Let me walk you to class," Deidara said finally wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist and leading her to class. Her face reddened as she tired scrabbling out of his arms despite how great it felt and it how much it made her heart race.


	3. Chapter 3

He soon took seat behind the class and lead Yuki to the seat next to his. Yuki blushed and shrunk a little in her seat as girls were glaring her way. She was sitting in front of the Uchiha as he seemed interested in his book instead of what was going on already his desk had mounds of chocolate on it. Deidara's desk had his share of chocolate as well.

Yuki opened her math book to hide her face so she can avoid contact with her class and mostly Deidara. It was difficult and a mission she failed in as Deidara was forward a lot and always made remarks that made her giggle by the time English class rolled by Yuki was comfortable with the blond and started flirting back. Enjoying his company a lot, that her little crush grew.

Kakashi being lazy as ever sat on the edge of the oak desk and stared at his class of thirty-five students, pulling a book for his pocket he opened it up and began reading, "Alright class," he spoke his eyes crinkling in a smile. Well his left eye crinkled and what could be a smile but people on saw one-fourth of his face, his wore a doctors mask and eye patch covering most of his face. Only a faint scar could be seen under the eye patch and near the cheek bones, "Today is Valentine's day, as all you have guessed," he looked at the pile of chocolate on his desk, "and for celebration I think we should read love poems to celebrate how the western culture celebrates this special day,"

Yuki rolled her eyes it was just an excuse so Kakashi wouldn't be grading papers later today. Read love poems other people wrote and explain what you get from the poem. That were they were getting their lesson for the day and Kakashi only graded them if precipitated.

Yuki didn't even bother flipping through her, "common book of poetry," as the book read. She already knew what she was going to read. She glanced at Deidara who had his face scrunched up as he was scribbling something down the five minutes Kakashi gave his students to look for their poem. She had to giggle at his face.

As students were reading their love poems and explaining the meaning Deidara was writing notes to Yuki. Telling her what he thought of each poem. Yuki giggled at whatever Deidara wrote back it was wild and silly and different, some she had to disagree on what he said about the Uchiha's poem though.

Deidara explained that Itachi's poem ("Your magic" by Doug W. www. ) made the Uchiha sound like a pansy (he used another word but Yuki is a lady) and his poem sounded more like the guy was claiming the girl more than anything. The Uchiha simply explained it was guy liking a girl from the distance. Yuki's opinion was that she felt like he was asking a girl out but who? She glanced around the classroom not so sure herself.

"Hunnutsuka Yuki," Kakashi said smiling at her. Yuki glanced at him and blushed a bit embarrassed he had caught her while she was distracted looking for the Uchiha's love interest not that she cared, "your turn," Kakashi said.

Yuki stood up and begin reading,

"If you love, Love me true,

Send me a ribbon, Shall it be blue,

If you don't, let it be seen,

Send me a ribbon, Let it be green,

Author Unknown," Yuki glanced at Deidara, "It means for lovers to show their love and not be frightened. If you love me I want you to show me," wasn't that the truth. Yuki wanted to be showered in love with the guy who wants her but she had no such luck. Two pair of eyes glanced at her before they glared at one another.

Yuki was clueless as she sat down and wrote a note to Deidara. It romantic in away still writing notes to one another Deidara showing his art skills and drawing manga like pictures of her and him. It was enjoyable to say the least

Soon everybody read their poem. Deidara's poem sounded more like he was asking Yuki out. When asked who wrote it. Deidara claimed he wrote it himself, and showed Kakashi the proof, before winking at Yuki.

"Aren't you popular today," Kakashi said looking at Yuki. She tilted her head confused at Kakashi was saying. He smiled kindly at her and petted her head, "alright class it is lunch time," he pulled out his perverted book and walked out of the class room before anybody else could.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki shut her book as everybody stood up. She didn't feel like eating maybe… just some mango juice. She got up and began walking towards the door. It will be enough to fill her up until the end of school and she wouldn't gain weight. She put her hand on her belly and pinched some fat. She needed to lose weight.

"So what would you like hmmm?" Deidara asked, jumping in front of her view.

"Excuse me?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. She was confuses as to what he was getting at.

"What would you like to eat hmm" Deidara asked again rephrasing the sentence, so she understood.

"Don't worry, I was going to…" she pointed behind him. She was going to tell him how she wasn't hungry and was just going to get something light to eat.

"Melon bread with some mango juice coming right up," Deidara interrupted, "we're going to have lunch together yeah," he kissed her cheek, his lips leaving a tingling feeling on Yuki's skin and her wanting more than just a peck but a kiss.

"Ok?" Yuki questioned, somewhat her mind catching what was going on. She felt a cold glare her way, that or the room suddenly felt a colder after Deidara's tantalizing kiss. She smiled a bit moving her hand to her cheek.

"Stay here un, I'll bring us our lunch yeah," Deidara hopped off to the lunchroom. He once again had the smug victorious look on his face. Yuki was began to question what he was so smug about though she find herself more and more attracted to that look.

A few students were gossiping about her and Deidara. They were curious if anything was going on between the two? A few even mentioned the Uchiha's name for an odd reason. Yuki didn't catch much as she glanced at the oldest Uchiha boys. He was reading a book that was lying on his desk. Why was he mentioned in people's gossip about her and Deidara? Maybe it was because the Uchiha and Deidara were part of the same gang.

She sighed after a while and chose the same the Uchiha and ignored the gossip. For now it was just people talking. She brushed her bangs away from her face, her hair in a need of a good trimming. She will get one tomorrow before she walked to one of the class room windows and opened it up, letting in a fresh breeze.

The Uchiha looked up at her with an irritated look but didn't say much as they made contact, red eyes staring into black eyes. Yuki never noticed how handsome the Uchiha was her heart rate increased a bit a light blush creased her face.

"I wish the Irises are in bloom," Yuki said trying to distract him as she moved uncomfortably foot to foot. Why was the Uchiha still staring at her? She looked out the window at the white budding flowers of one of the trees. A light breeze drifted by and Yuki tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Irises will be in full bloom soon Yuki" he said giving one final look to her before staring back at his book, "you will see,"

Yuki stared at him a smile starting on her lips but it was cut short and she frowned at the next voice that called her name.

"Yuki," said the most obnoxious sound in the class called her name A.K.A her old boyfriend, "Why didn't I get any chocolate from you?" Yuki only dated him because he was the only guy in the school that treated her like a person instead of some girl that sleeps around. She was mistaken though he only wanted her for just that reason.

"I don't celebrate that holiday," Yuki mumbled she placed an arm on the window still and rested her chin on her hand. She rolled her eyes, she broke up with her ex right before school started and she found him with his arm wrapped around another girl, "why would I give you any, anyway?" she didn't mumble that part.

"You should," Yuki felt his hot breath behind her neck. She turned to glare at him. She didn't like how he didn't know of personal space. She had her hand ready to slap him, "It would make you look cute," he was about to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug except or the fact that she stepped back trying to avoid said hug.

Yuki stumbled around a little trying regaining her balance as she tired avoiding being touched by her ex but she failed in such action and stumbled outside the window. She could see the budding branch of a tree so clearly as felt wind rush past her. She had no time to think as she closed her eyes and waited for herself to hit the cold hard ground.

"Watch out," She heard someone shout. The said person grabbed her arm and yanked back in roughly pulling her close to the warmth of their body. She rested on someone's chest, a guy considering the chest wasn't soft. He was still holding her wrist tightly and had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. The person felt like he was protecting her.

Yuki opened looked at her saver's face and blushed. Who saved her was none other than the lone Itachi Uchiha. He glared at her ex before dragging Yuki away by the wrist. Yuki winced in pain as the Uchiha bruised her wrist. She wasn't sure if he knew how much of strong grip he hand on her arm but it was starting to hurt.

"Stupid girl," the Uchiha mumbled letting go of her wrist at the door and walked away. He avoided eye contact with her as he shoved his hand's deep into his pocket.

Yuki glared at Itachi's back as he walked away. Rubbing her now bruised wrist she walked towards where the school roof should be. Her thoughts were occupied with thoughts of the Uchiha. How dare he call her stupid, but then again he did save her and she stupidly stepped back. But how dare he call her stupid? But he is also very attractive and warm and strong and he smelled amazing. She was walking around the hallway with a daze look in her eyes.

"Where are you going hmmm?" Deidara asked standing in front of her, "Is something wrong hmm?" he titled her chin so she was looking in to his eyes. Yuki blushed at the motion and moved her hand close to her face to hide the blush.

"um..uh," she glanced into his blue eyes, "It is a long story," she didn't want to tell him but figured she was going to have to.

"You can tell me in class yeah," he grabbed her hand lightly and led her back to the classroom which was now empty. She blushed at seeing the connection of their hands. They sat in their seats Yuki somewhere in the middle of the class room, Deidara across from her.

He handed her drink and Melon bread, signaling for her to tell the story of what happened and what he missed. She told him from when her Ex came till when the Uchiha saved her. She told him that she a bit bothered with the fact that the Uchiha called her stupid for no reason.

Deidara smirked and said loudly as Itachi entered the room once again for math, "That is okay Yuki, the Uchiha is normally an ass hmm," both males glared at one another as Itachi took his seat behind Yuki,"But you should smile and forget it yeah," Deidara said.

The math teacher, Asuma came in with a lit cigarette and told everyone to get back in their seats. Asuma normally smoked in the school though it was not allowed the school allowed it as he was very good at his job, one of the best.

"You know what I want for Valentine's Day yeah," Deidara said as class begun and a discussion on last night's homework began. Deidara didn't do his homework he didn't bother even getting his book out.

Yuki shook her head and opened her math book her homework neatly inside answered and ready to be turned in.

"To see you smile un," Deidara smiled a cheesy. He knew it was cheesy that is why he said. He wanted to see her smile.

Yuki burst into laughter interrupting class. Students turned around to glare at her while some where curious as to what was so funny. The people around her and Deidara were shaking their heads in annoyance while the Uchiha broke a pencil.

The blond was amused at her laughter he could feel his cheeks heat up a bit. She had a great laugh he decided, his heart beat increased a bit as she made eye contact with him and smiled a beautiful smile. He could feel Itachi glaring at him, and his aura trying to protect her from Deidara, but it was too late the blond broke whatever shield the raven haired male had around her. But now the plan to make Itachi jealous was dissolving and he was starting to like Mrs. Hunnutsuka a lot more. Yuki was lucky she was unaware of the whole plan and what was going on now.

"Hunnutsuka tell me the answer for number eight?" Asuma asked, he was not amused by Yuki's outburst and was a bit surprised as she was one of his better students. Never gave him trouble always did her work, he was going to blame the blond on this.

"Seven," Yuki smiled focusing back on her book again, for the rest of the class it was quite.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki focused on her work. Deidara would send he notes to distract her and such they were only really separated around drama class. She was assigned with the Uchiha and his friend Kisame and his purple hair girlfriend Ritsuko. It was awkward hardly anyone said anything in the group as they just read lines from Troilus and Cressida.

Ritsuko and Kisame seemed a bit lost in their own little world a bit. Kisame was getting a bit touchy and feely it made Yuki blush a lot. This was a school not a hotel room. It was an odd sight to see and one the Uchiha seemed use to it as he handed Kisame another chocolate from one of the many Uchiha fangirls. The odd girl (Ritsuko) did not look pleased with this but spoke to the guys about what chocolate she gave to Kisame. It ended with Mrs. Ryoku blushing and Kisame grinning.

Yuki felt very out of place with what was going on she glanced behind her to see Deidara and his group. The blond was fighting with the youngest Uchiha over who read what line. A red head by the name of Sasori watched bored. He shook his head a bit annoyed by the site while a brown haired woman known a Taraka (Sasuke's girlfriend) leaned back on her chair and watched with a smirk on her face. This was exciting for her. She had piece of chocolate that was meant for Sasuke in her mouth as she chewing it.

Some seats away a blond kid known as Naruto was laugh obnoxiously and pointing to Deidara and Sasuke. He nudged a brown haired girl with green eyes, the girl known as Akira. She wasn't entertained of what was going on with the show but watched anyway. She was in process of trying to keep her group with the script they were given. Though she was unlucky seeing how Naruto was excited with the argument Naruto was having with the blond.


	6. Chapter 6

After such an event Yuki was walking back from school all smiles almost skipping out of the gates. The dreaded Valentine's Day was over. Tomorrow will be a new day, she frowned a bit at the thought almost curious if Deidara would talk to her again. She tired avoiding making friends a lot of time as it would normally back fire on her, girls seeing her rude and could not stand Yuki's personality, or their boyfriend or love interest would see Yuki being kind to them as that she liked them. Yuki wasn't sure why they thought like that. She saw them all as jerks and was only kind them because of they were her friends boyfriend.

Yuki sighed and skipped as she skipped back home her mind on what was going to happen in two weeks. It was day she dreaded and almost feared. It made her skin crawl with disgust at the thought of the horrible day. She wished she could avoid the day but knew she couldn't as it was her birthday. Good news though nobody at school knew of her special day.

It wasn't like Yuki hated her birthday she just found no need for it and all the excitement for getting older didn't excite her as it should. Wasn't her getting older a bad thing? There was only so long before she looked ugly. She closed her eyes again. She wasn't going to think about it anymore.

"Yuki un," Deidara came running up to her he was fast as she turned to look at him and smile little bit. Her heart rate increasing does that mean he was interested in her. He stopped in front of her, "Are you walking home hmmm?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes, school is over un," she mocked a little, "I now have to head home," she was excited that Deidara was talking to her. She was really starting to like the blond a lot. He was giving her attention she liked and he had a charming personality.

Deidara grabbed her wrist, "I'll give you a ride,"

"What?" Yuki asked startled as Deidara dragged her towards his motorcycle, "Deidara I am fine with walking," he heart rate increased. She wanted to know why Deidara suddenly felt a need to give her a ride.

Deidara stopped in front of his motorcycle it was painted like one of his clay birds he was popular for making at the school, "Here un," He placed a helmet on her head. It fit perfectly on her head though it a little large as it was to fit Deidara's head no hers.

"Deidara I really don't feel like this is a good idea," Yuki told him talking off the helmet. His helmet was just as decorated and painted like his bike was. It looked like something exploded on it with all the words 'art is an explosion' very Deidara like.

"I'm fine with walking," Yuki was fine with walking. She loved the fact on how the fresh air cleared her head from any negative thoughts, the sights and sounds of many people and sights around her. She was planning on stopping at an old vender and buying some icecream before she head home to do some homework. Another reason Yuki was fine was walking as the fact that Yuki was scared of riding on Deidara's motorcycle, "and the fresh air might do me good. I need to work off the carbs…"

Deidara placed a hand on Yuki's cheek making her shut-up. He was staring at her before glancing back to the school staring at someone who was standing behind her. She was curious as to and was going to glance behind her but he stopped her as placed his warm lips on her hers.

Yuki was shocked for a minute as she took in Deidara's taste. He tasted of melon bread and mango juice. Her body felt excited as her heart almost pounded out of her chest. She was enjoying the kiss a lot more than any other kiss she ever had with another guy. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, her hand moving to touch Deidara's cheek.

Deidara pushed away quickly and Yuki stood in a daze fear that the kiss wasn't so stratifying for him as it was for her, "Come on un," Deidara said grabbing her arm and throwing her on the motorcycle, "We'll worry about safety later un," he started the motorcycle and zoomed off, barely giving an fuming Uchiha anytime to grab him.

Itachi stood where Deidara's bike once was he was fuming. His fist clenched angrily as he replayed the kiss over and over in his head. A whistle from Kisame was heard as both Kisame and Ritsuko walked to the angry Uchiha, "Looks like you are losing," was all Kisame said.

Itachi decided to ignore Kisame and his girlfriend as Kisame was making remarks on how could Itachi win this battle. He knew in the end he was going to be victorious, he always was. The dumb blond thought he had won. He had won her but Itachi thought differently. Deidara may have Yuki now but nobody took what was his and Itachi will have her as his soon enough.

Yuki clung on to Deidara as the bike zoomed down the street. He smirked as Yuki held on tighter, her soft breast touching his back. He was enjoying this feeling almost aroused but he said nothing on that part, as his heart continued beating. Wind whipped around them his face stung a little but he was enjoying the thrill of speed.

"Please Deidara, slow down," Yuki begged. She had her eyes shut, face buried near his shoulder blade and arms wrapped tightly around Deidara's waist. He could almost not breathe with how tight she was holding. He chuckled a little and she could feel his muscles move with his chuckle.

She was hating motorcycle ride too much and worried if she was going to die. Her mind jumping to the fact that the blond might crash due to the speed he was going. The wind hit her face as she tired hiding behind Deidara's shoulder, "Please Deidara, slow down," she whispered in his ear.

Deidara shivered a bit as her warm breath tickled his ear. He slowly drove his bike to the side near an empty children park. He had decided it was enough fun on his little bike he made his point to the Uchiha over who won this battle that and he really want to talk to her about something.

Yuki took a peak behind Deidara's shoulder and took the view of the surrounding her as Deidara had halted to a complete stop. No children were out playing on the monkey bars, or swing but it an eerie feeling either. With Sakura trees surrounding the area while Sakura petals floated in the wind like rain. It created a very romantic scene for lovers, very peaceful and quiet. Yuki was very much blown by the view. She still clung on to Deidara's waist too afraid to let go. His rapid heartbeat was oddly soothing to listen to.

Deidara slowly peeled away from and swung his body around too face her. His blue eyes stared in to her black one as she raised an eyebrow curious to what was going through the blonds head. Her cheeks her slightly flushed as she noticed how close they were. Too close she could feel his body heat take in his scent, but the bike left little room for them.

"Are you going out with anybody hmm?" Deidara sounded nerves. It was odd to see him so nervous when he was so full of himself earlier. It was different to see the blond act this way but also refreshing, though it was curious question.

Yuki shook her head no. Last time she dated a guy was when she was visit a guy it was in London for winter break. It was small fling, they knew it wasn't serious as he took her out to eat and gave her sweet kisses but as soon as she left back for Japan they broke it off. He broke it off as he said she was cheater and she of told her about the other man. But what other man? Yuki didn't have another man.

"Do you have anybody special hmm?" Deidara questioned he moved a bit closer. He had a feeling he already knew the answer but he wanted to double check. He placed a hand on her thigh. Yuki blushed and blushed a bit more at where he was touching and pushed his hand away.

"No," she said looking to the ground. For a second an Image of Itachi Uchiha came to mind. She tilted her head confused as to why she thought of the Stoic Uchiha. She wasn't starting to like him was she? He just saved her from falling off to her death but that wasn't start of a crush. She shivered at memory of his eyes making eye contact with her, "no," she repeated.

Deidara's smile widened, "Will you go out with me hmm?" he tilted her chin, His lips inches from hers his other hand on her waist. He smelled of moldy clay and old spice mixed together it was very satisfying scent.

She gave him a weak smile and started at the ground before her smile widens and she made eye contact with. She nodded and closed the last distance her and Deidara had for a sweet simple kiss. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist this was defiantly a Valentine's Day treat.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki dragged herself to school she woke up not happy and knew why. She wasn't ready for today for today was simply her birthday. Her brother's had spoiled her with gifts and such but it didn't please her much. She was never going to happy with her birthday. Who would be when your mother killed herself and your father left you?

The only good thing about today would be fact that she was going to too her boyfriend Deidara. It had been about two weeks since she started dating Deidara. It was struggle with his fangirls always out to get her leaving small gifts of dead rats on her locker or school books missing, but she was getting use to and moving around with it. She would bury the dead rat in the school garden when she found dead rats in her locker, or borrow Deidara's school books when hers went missing.

One time the girls stole he school shoes and Deidara deiced to carry any place she wished. He was playing the role of prince well and was always there to save her from trouble. Her prince charming the one that hardly made her feel alone at school the one that was her savior.

"Deidara," Yuki smiled noticing the blond standing next to her locker. Her heart beat excitedly at seeing him. Her smile widen she tucked back a lock of hair.

"Happy Birthday Yuki un!" Deidara whispered. He was holding a small red box with a pink bow it. It was odd to see him holding such a gift, "here," he threw her the gift. Yuki smiled as she unwrapped it she had to hold back a laugh it was Deidara's famous clay bird painted like the blue sky, "your dream is to fly," Deidara said scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed, "so I thought,"

Yuki kissed him before he could finish, it was her way show him that she was in love with the gift. Someone slammed their locker hard before walking off to class. She didn't bother to see who it was as Deidara wrapped his arm around her waist and licked her lips.

She pushed away quickly before it became uncomfortable for her, holding the gift close to her chest on hand on Deidara's chest while he had his arm wrapped around her waist still. He knew Yuki wouldn't take it further then kissing, she hardly liked public display of affection but he was hoping since it was her birthday she was willing.

"Thank you Deidara," she pushed back and faced her locker. She wished Deidara didn't get her a gift of mentioned her birthday, though she was in love with the bird. She felt bit embarrassed that Deidara would remember such a silly dreams of hers but also honored. Tucking a lock behind her ear she opened her locker and gasped.

Instead of her usual gift of dead to greet her inside her locker, there sat a beautiful white Iris freshly picked tied with a blue ribbon. Yuki slowly picked it up and smiled as her heart raced ten times more. This gift was simple really simple but she loved it so much. She glanced around her locker to the person who gave it to her as still around.

She saw the Uchiha talking to Kisame and the giant's shark's girlfriend. Ritsuko (the girlfriend of Ogre) was shaking her head at the Uchiha trying to tell him something while he looked bored and uncaring at what the young girl was saying. Kisame seemed to be agreeing with his girlfriend statement but the Uchiha ignored both of them and walked to class.

"He won't win this way," Kisame said shaking his head.

"She isn't a prize," Ritsuko said crossing her arms over her chest. Kisame only laughed as he decided it was time for them to go to class.

Yuki held the flower and smiled, as she sniffed the soft pollen. She was in love with the gift already and was curious who gave her such a simple gift but who also knew her favorite flower was an Iris as well.

"If you love me love me true…"

The bell rang, Deidara quickly dragged her to class before school could start. They spent the day flirting with one another before and after school. Though Yuki's mind was on the mysterious Iris giver and who could it be.


	8. Chapter 8

White's day was the same. Two to three boys that had a crush on the ebony haired girl gave her small gifts most of it white chocolate (all Yuki ate up quickly). Deidara got her white ribbon that he tied in her hair to keep on out her eyes.

She kissed his nose as a Thank You but once again her mind was on the White Iris she found in her locker. It's was the simplest of the gifts but it stood out a lot more than anything else. She was starting to find herself falling in love the mysteries person. But the question remained who gave it to her?

"Send it me ribbon shall it be blue…"


End file.
